memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2009 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 2009.'' :Note: If you followed this link from an article referring to a production occurring after , the information hasn't been moved here yet – it is still listed at upcoming productions. Events January *6 January - Star Trek: Mirror Universe short story anthology, Shards and Shadows is released. *14 January - Ricardo Montalban dies. *25 January - Kim Manners dies. *27 January - Pocket Books novel A Singular Destiny by Keith R.A. DeCandido is released. *29 January - IDW Publishing's Star Trek Archives volume 3, Best of Gary Seven is released. February *4 February - IDW Publishing's trade paperback collection Star Trek: Mirror Images is released. *24 February - Star Trek: Titan novel Over a Torrent Sea, by Christopher L. Bennett, is released. March *10 March - Jim Burk dies. *17 March - Pocket Books trade paperback collection Mere Anarchy is released. *21 March - John Franklyn-Robbins dies. *25 March - Alexander Lepak dies. *29 March - IDW's Star Trek Archives volume 4, Best of DS9, released. *31 March - Pocket VOY novel Full Circle, by Kirsten Beyer, is released. April *6 April - The first public showing of takes place in Austin, Texas. *7 April *: - The gala premiere of takes place in Sydney, Australia. *: - IDW releases the trade paperback collection of ''Star Trek: Countdown. *14 April - Boukenshin, the first ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' manga from Tokyopop is released. *18 April *: - Peter Dennis dies. *: - Star Trek: New Frontier novel Treason, by Peter David, is released. *20 April - Corky Randall dies. *27 April - [[TOS Season 1 Blu-ray|Season 1 of The Original Series]] is released on Blu-ray Disc in Region 2. Also released are: slimline editions of the remastered seasons 1-3, Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection (Blu-ray) and Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection (DVD). *28 April *: - Star Trek: Vanguard novel Open Secrets, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore is released. *: - TOS Season 1 Blu-ray is released in Region 1. May *1 May - Ric Estrada dies. *5 May - ''Star Trek'' soundtrack is released. *7 May - Advance screenings of begin at 7 pm nationwide. *8 May - is released. *12 May *: - Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection (Blu-ray), Star Trek: Motion Picture Trilogy (BD and DVD), The Best of Star Trek: The Original Series, The Best of Star Trek: The Next Generation all released in Region 1. *: - Star Trek by Alan Dean Foster is released. *14 May - George C. Villaseñor dies. *18 May - Wayne Allwine dies. *23 May - Edward J. Lasko dies. *26 May - Pocket TOS novel Troublesome Minds, by Dave Galanter is released. *27 May - IDW's ''Star Trek Omnibus'' volume 1 is released. *28 May - Phil Rawlins dies. June *4 June - Ward Costello dies. *10 June - Dave Simons dies. *30 June *: - Pocket TNG novel Losing the Peace, by William Leisner, is released. *: - Harve Presnell dies. July *1 July *: - 2010 Original Series and Ships of the Line calendars are released. *: - IDW Publishing's ''Star Trek Omnibus'' volume 2 is released. *: - Anna Karen dies. Release gallery File:Shards and Shadows cover.jpg|''Shards and Shadows'' File:A Singular Destiny cover.jpg|''A Singular Destiny'' File:Gary Seven Collection cover.jpg|''Best of Gary Seven'' File:Mirror Images TPB cover.jpg|''Mirror Images'' TPB File:Over a Torrent Sea cover.jpg|''Over a Torrent Sea'' File:Mere Anarchy omnibus cover.jpg|''Mere Anarchy'' File:Best of DS9 cover.jpg|''Best of DS9'' File:Full Circle cover.jpg|''Full Circle'' File:Countdown tpb cover.jpg|''Countdown'' TPB File:Boukenshin cover.jpg|''Boukenshin'' File:Treason cover.jpg|''Treason'' File:TOS Season 1 Blu-ray cover.jpg|''TOS Season 1 Blu-ray'' File:Original Motion Picture Collection box.jpg|''Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection (Blu-ray)'' File:Original Motion Picture Collection DVD box.jpg|''Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection (DVD)'' File:Open Secrets cover.jpg|''Open Secrets'' File:Star Trek (soundtrack) cover.jpg|''Star Trek'' OST File:Star Trek poster.jpg| File:Motion Picture Trilogy box.jpg|''Star Trek: Motion Picture Trilogy'' File:The Best of The Original Series box art.jpg|''The Best of Star Trek: The Original Series'' File:The Best of The Next Generation box art.jpg|''The Best of Star Trek: The Next Generation'' File:Star Trek novelization cover.jpg|''Star Trek'' novelization File:Troublesome Minds cover.jpg|''Troublesome Minds'' File:Star Trek Omnibus volume 1 cover.jpg|''Star Trek Omnibus'' volume 1 File:Losing the Peace cover.jpg|''Losing the Peace'' File:Star Trek Calendar 2010.jpg|''The Star Trek Calendar (2010)'' File:Ships of the Line 2010 cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2010)'' File:Star Trek Omnibus volume 2 cover.jpg|''Star Trek Omnibus'' volume 2 cs:2009 (produkce) bg:Продукции от 2009 it:Produzioni del 2009